Leaving the White City
by LadyofSong
Summary: Lord Boromir of Gondor never took a wife, but who is to say he never would have? This is the story of Marion, Boromir's betrothed.
1. Chapter 1

"I will not go. My place is here, with my people." Boromir strode across the room to the stone window and gazed out on the white city. The sun was just rising, although  
it was hardly visible behind the gloom of Mordor.

"Your people are the reason you must!" Came the voice of Marion behind him. "Would you not take this chance to save everyone you love? The city will fall without the  
Ring!"

"So my Father tells me. And yet still my heart is full of doubt. What would I do, should the armies of Mordor advance on the city? What good would I be so far from home?." He turned his back on the window and faced her. She had not moved from her place on his great bed, but now she sat up and watched him as he paced.

"Why should Faramir not go? The Council of Elders deemed him more worthy!"

"Damn the Council! You know as well as I do that your brother would fail at such a task. The road to Imladris is perilous. He has not your strength."

"You do not give him credit he deserves."

"How can you say that? He lost you Osgiliath and a hundred men and still you would defend him?" Anger was growing in her voice.

"Osgiliath was lost by my father's command. The fault lies with him, not with Faramir. He fought as valiantly as any man. You know that" Boromir stopped and looked at her accusingly. Her green eyes met his, and in them was an expression of desperation. He felt his resolve weaken.

When she spoke again her tone was softer. "I love your brother, Boromir, as if he were my own, but he cannot be trusted with such a task."

"And do you not love me? Do you not want me here with you?" He started towards the bed again, and looked down on her. Her arm snaked out from under the great red and gold duvet, and reached up to him. She placed her hand softly on his cheek.

"I love you more than anything."

"And it is truly your wish that I go to Rivendell? It is truly what you want?"

"I want the safety of our home."

"Then I will go. Not for my father, but for you." He took her hand from his cheek and laid a gentle kiss upon it.

. . .

An hour later the sun was high over the mountains to the east, and a bright light shone in through the white stone window. Boromir was pulling on his gear to go and tell his father his decision. Marion sat in the bed propped up on pillows, watching his movements with a small smile on her face.

"Perhaps you might stay, just a little longer…" She commented as he pulled his shirt over his bare chest.

"Don't tell me that now, or I may never leave." He said to her with a small glance in her direction. Her smile grew wider, and she climbed out of the great four poster, letting the blankets fall from her body. She stalked over to him as he strapped his sword to his side, taking his hand and pressing her lips into his palm.

"I'm going to miss you" She whispered into his hand.

"I will return Marion. I will return and I will bring with me that which holds the power to protect the entire kingdom. Gondor will be safe again." He took her chin with his hand and brought her up so she faced him. She stood on her tiptoes and brushed her lips on his for a moment, then pulled him into a passionate embrace.

When at last they broke apart, Boromir turned and headed for the door to his chambers. Before he left, he nodded to her and waved a hand in farewell. She called out a few last words as the door closed behind him.

"Godspeed, my love."

* * *

**I hoped you liked my first Lord of the Rings fanfic. I have always adored Boromir as a character, so I thought I would write a little something about him. I will try to stick to book Canon as much as possible, but I might stray a bit in the next few chapters. Please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay, so here's chapter two! I hope you guys are enjoying it! A number of people have been telling me about how unrealistic it is to have Boromir and Marion share a bed, and I acknowledge how non "Tolkien-esque" it is, but please bear with me. Marion and Boromir were living on the eve of war, and the future was uncertain. They were deeply in love, and so they decided not to wait. Reviews are, as always, very helpful and fun to read, so feel free to leave them.**

* * *

Marion was quick in dressing after Boromir had left. She readied herself in a soft blue gown of velvet and silk, and a simple silver chain that had been a gift from the Steward, both things that had been left by a servant the evening before. Before she left the room she cast one last look around the grand quarters, knowing it would be the last time she saw them for many months.

The journey to Rivendell would take four months on horses, as long as the company went unhindered by any foes. And after they arrived, Boromir would have to attain the ring, and then journey the way back, which would undoubtedly be more difficult. Carrying such a treasure would surely draw unwanted attention. It was likely that she would not see him for another year, if not longer. Her heart hurt to think of the time apart, but she pushed the sadness from her mind. He was going on her urging. How would it be for him to see her weeping as he rode off? No, she would wave goodbye with no tears in her eyes. She would be brave for him.

Her steps were slow as she made her way out of the great house of the Stewards. For a moment she considered turning left as she came across the hallway to her chambers. Half of her wanted to go and hide away until all was well again. But she was a Lady of the White City and betrothed to the Steward's firstborn. Although she had already said her goodbyes with Boromir, the people would look to her to be there as he left through the gate.

People were already gathering to see the Steward-prince go when Marion arrived at the gates. She wondered if they knew which lord they would be seeing off, or if the news had not yet spread and they gathered only in hopes of glimpsing some form of royalty. People all around parted as she walked by, lowering their eyes to the ground as she looked at them. She got to the balcony from which Lord Denethor and Faramir would watch the company go before anyone else did, and so was left to look down on the sea of people alone. To the right of the gate horses were being led out from the stables, some in simple tack and others carrying large sacks of goods and supplies. To the left she saw several knights in a group standing apart from the rest, their silver helms glinting in the morning sun. One or two servants were mingling along the edges of the group, helping secure bags and delivering water and wine to the knights.

She had been standing on the balcony for about ten minutes when she spotted Faramir coming down the alley behind the knights, dressed only in fine robes. Boromir came close behind him, wearing chain mail and a silver breastplate bearing the White Tree. So it is certain then, Faramir will be staying behind, Marion thought. A small part of her was disappointed, but she quickly dismissed those thoughts.

"Boromir will bring back the Ring. Our people will be safe." She spoke to herself

"Yes, he will." A voice from behind her replied. Marion jumped and whipped around. Behind her was Damrod, a knight under Faramir's command.

"Apologies, good lady. I meant not to frighten you" He said, inclining his head slightly.

"Think nothing of it." She replied, turning back to watch Faramir and Boromir. They were now deep in conversation, with their heads tucked together. Marion could not see their faces to judge what they might be discussing. Damrod stepped up next to her and followed her gaze to the brothers.

"It does no good to fear and doubt now, my lady." He advised. She turned to face him. He now looked at her and not down at the now large crowd beneath them. In his eyes she saw sadness, but also wisdom, beyond his years. He could not be more than one and twenty.

"I wish that I did not fear." She told him, looking down again on Boromir.

Faramir had left him and he was preparing to mount his horse, a great bay warm blood with eyes like fire. The knights were mounting also, and three already stood by the gates on their horses, waiting. Faramir came and stood next to Damrod, who stepped back and bowed his head. The crowd was parting again, this time to let Denethor through. When he reached them he raised his hand. Silence fell below, and the horses hooves stepping as they impatiently waited were the only things that sounded as the Stewards voice called out.

"Boromir, my son and future steward, leaves this day! He travels to Imladris for a weapon that will save Gondor and restore the peace! May his travels be swift and his battles few. Good luck!" The gates opened and the horses started out. The people cheered as they passed. Boromir cast a look back on his father and his eyes flickered briefly to hers. She raised her hand in farewell, and then he was gone.


	3. Chapter 3

**So here is chapter 3! I hope you like it! Please review, constructive criticism is very helpful, and even the shortest complement makes my day!**

**And I realize I haven't been putting a disclaimer: I don't own any of the Tolkien Estate, nor any of Peter Jackson's work.**

* * *

When Marion turned away her eyes were wet with tears. No one tried to hinder her as she slipped away. Lord Denethor was speaking urgently with Faramir, and paid no mind to her leaving, but as she left she felt Faramir's eyes following her back.

She wandered aimlessly among the white pillars and shops until her feet were sore from walking. When she could go no further she sat, taking a place on the rim of a great fountain carved in the likeness of Vardamir Nólimon, the scholar king. Water sprayed down from his great hands. Instead of holding a great sword the statue held a great carved book, engraved with faint symbols and letters that had been worn away by time. The beams of water glistened like crystal in the midday sun. Marion reached out to touch one of them, letting the coolness flow about her fingers. From her perch she could she could see nothing over the white walls to the north and to the west, but the plains in the south were visible and a small shining patch of river far in the distance. _Anduin the Great, flowing to the sea,_ she thought. She had never seen the sea before, only had she heard the tales from the men coming from the south. They talked of its grandeur, of the waves tossing to and fro and rolling on the sand...

The sound of heavy footfalls brought her from her daydream. She turned away from the wet pool to see Faramir approaching out of an alley to her right. He was alone, Damrod was nowhere to be seen. He kept his eyes cast down until he reached the fountain, but his face was hard and angry. He did not sit beside her, but rather stood in front of her, looking down on her. Marion did not look up to meet his gaze, not wanting him to see her tears. She opened her mouth to greet him, but he cut her off before she could utter a sound.

"You had no right." His voice was cold with fury.

"My lord, I-"

"My god, Marion, don't try to deny it. I know it was you. Who else could convince him to go?"

"He told you." She had not thought that Boromir would have confided in his brother his reason for leaving, but it seemed he had.

"No, but it was clear enough in his eyes when I questioned him. I know my brother. You are the reason he left, you are the reason this honor was stolen from me. I lost this chance to prove myself by your words, whispered in his ear at night. _Slut._" He spat the last words out in a low voice. Her eyes widened. He knew. She looked up at him then, and saw redness of tears in his eyes, behind the anger. _He loves his brother as well as I do. _she thought. _He fears for him. His anger is fueled by fear. _Perhaps he meant only to insult her, and did not know the truth behind his words. She spoke slowly then, knowing she could tell only the truth.

"I will not deny it. I thought your brother more ready for such a task. I urged him to go, to protect our home. Do you think I wanted him to leave? Do you think I would not rather him be here by my side? I love Lord Boromir, but he is stronger than you. The people need his strength to bring back the tool to save them, and he will." She stood up and faced him when she said it, and her height matched his. She looked into his eyes and held his gaze, and he seemed to break before her. The anger turned to sadness.

"I know the love you have for my brother. I was wrong to blame you. I'm sorry, Marion, truly." He sighed heavily. "I was a fool to think my father would permit me to go. I am no warrior. I might be better off taking to books as he did." He waved a hand in the direction of the fountain. Marion reached her own hand up and laid it on his arm.

"You will have your chance for glory, one day."

"I hope you are right. Perhaps I will die on the field of battle. Maybe my father would grieve me then."

"He loves you Faramir. He must."

"I am not so sure. But I have business with him now. I'm sorry Marion, again." He lowered his voice. "and fear not, your secret is safe with me."


End file.
